Unorthodox Predictions
by BowsAndRibbons
Summary: It just started with a novel...IT didn't cross his mind that it would kill him...


_He held her tenderly while rocking her back and fro. She nuzzled against his neck and snuggled even deeper into her lover's arms who looked at her amused by her antics._

_"Sakura " He whispered. That one word sent shivers down her spine the way her said it was so alluring she couldn't help but feel attracted to the handsome man next to her. She smiled as she embraced him warmly before closing her eyes and falling asleep._

_Sasuke stared at the woman in his arms , God she was beautiful , that sweet scented hair , those vibrant eyes , that seductive body ... It almost drove him crazy, she drove him crazy. His hand reached out and he unconsciously stroked her silky hair..._

Her blush deepened and she just couldn't bear to read on. Her embarassment quickly turned into fustration as she closed the novel and then one by one tore each page into microscopic peices and then she burned them . Two hours later she had calmed down enough to actually think and she did the first thing that came to mind.

Grinning evilly Haruno Sakura stood up and made her way out of her apartment. Time to vist a old dear _dead_ sensei.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake walked through the streets of Konoha, feeling very proud with himself.

He had gotten many compliments from other people about his masterpiece, even Gai had proclaimed that it stirred his heart and reminded him of his youthful sex life ...Uhhh ...Too much information.

Either way he strode confidently and entered his apartment only to be overwhelmed by darkness, he quickly activated his sharingan and put on his best "you-can try- but-you-can't- beat- me- look " which was really hard since his face was actually covered .

Anyways back to heroics, in the darkness he could make out a punch? fist ? headed towards him .

What the hell?

Ahem Knocked out .

* * *

He woke up in dimly lighted room, hands tied to a chair ...no chakra... drugged.

As he would under normal circumstances he quickly scanned the area for the man who imprisoned him ... Excuse me ... woman ...his student SAKURA ...NO IT HAD TO BE A DAMN MISTAKE,...But he could very well see her standing at the corners with injections in her hand ... Kakashi froze ... INJECTIONS. ... OH KAMI...

"Sensei ..." She said, her voice was dangerously low.

" OH GOD SAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEE MEEEEE MAMA ! "

* * *

Haruno Sakura smirked satisfactorily as she stepped back to look at her work. " Broken legs, one broken hand and (broken finger) head almost chopped off...Body covered with injections ...

"Kakashi Sensei.. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is ? How could you possibly be so perverted to pair me up with that no good, stuck up, revenge obsessed, cold hearted bastard ! "

"But Sakura we all know you will end up together one day.. EVERY ONE KNOWS ABOUT IT !"

The next day the entire village of the hidden leaves ended up at the hospital.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat on her couch drinking coffee. She had made a mistake buying that crappy book ..it made her more tense.

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked down the romance aisle searching for a book she could give to Ino. One with a black and pink cover catched her eye her eye in particular it looked good so she brought it. Only when she came home and began to pack it did she notice the name of the author. Intrigued she picked it up and started reading.  
_

She took another sip of her coffee.

_**Well at least I know that Sasuke won't be seen dead reading a novel like that.**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had never been this mad, well except the time Itachi had hid his teddy bear..I mean ... . ...WHAT THE HELL?

"Boss, you like the book I gave you for you birthday ?" Suigestu asked grinning foolishly..

To this day the poor guy has to wear makeup to hide the slap mark Sasuke blessed him with.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his hospital bed at midnight after waking up from a very vivid nightmare about Sakura. Drenched in sweat he looked around for his glass of water. His eye caught a movement by a window and widened when he saw whose silhouette was just above him. Oh Kami how did he know ?

.

.  
.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! MAMA !"

* * *

It's a small one but I hope you liked the story.


End file.
